


you can leave the fursuit on

by scrawnycatra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, This is a crack fic, anyway welcome to the fccu, furries do not bully me, fursuit catra cinematic universe, i was peer pressured and threatened into writing this fic, if you are a furry uh... i hope you like this?, non furries do not bully me, okay please do not send me hate i am not a furry, or i hope this doesn't offend u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawnycatra/pseuds/scrawnycatra
Summary: five times adora hated catra's fursuit, and the one time she didn't.Catra puts on a fursuit one day. This sends Adora spiraling and their relationship falls apart. But could the very thing that broke them apart also pull them back to each other?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 132
Kudos: 375





	you can leave the fursuit on

**Author's Note:**

> [deep, deep sigh]
> 
> LISTEN. this is. jules and apsa's fault. i had no hand, NO HAND in creating the fccu (fursuit catra cinematic universe). it is completely unfair that i got an anon saying they were going to unfollow me for reblogging the fursuit catra art APSA drew. also jules drew fursuit catra art too. what did i do? nothing. and yet i was punished for their crimes 
> 
> this was not enough for them. they decided to peer pressure and cyber bully me into making this fic. even though the both of them are writers too. but clearly, they want my morally upstanding position in this fandom tarnished as well :( 
> 
> anyway. onto the abomination

**_one._ **

The day Catra picks up the fursuit, Adora thinks her life is over.

“Catra... please... listen to me,” she pleads with hushed sobs. This is insane. Why would Catra do this? Just to make Adora suffer? “Take it off. Take off the fursuit. You don’t need it. You are already a catgirl, Catra, please.”

She shakes her head, and to watch the fursuit head move instead of Catra’s own rips her apart.

“This is who I am now, Adora.”

She takes a step forth, Adora takes a step back. She is shivering, but Catra looks calmer than she’s ever been.

“Catra, I know you,” Adora continues to argue. “This isn’t you! If this is because of the sword...”

Somehow, she can tell that Catra is scowling at her.

“This isn’t because of you and your stupid sword! It’s about whether you can love and accept me for who I am!”

Adora bites her lip for what she is about to say.

“Catra, I love you. But this, I can’t accept this. It isn’t you, Catra! Please, just listen to me!”

Catra shakes her head. “No. If you don’t accept the new me? The real me? Then you don’t love me. I’m going to be evil now.”

“Catra, no!”

But then Catra takes off, fursuit and all, leaving Adora all alone. She is in despair.

“Catra!”

_**two.** _

“Why did you leave the Horde, Adora?”

Somehow, Shadow Weaver’s voice fazes Adora no more. Even if she is tied up with no where to go. Even if she is once again back under her control. That is not what terrifies her the most.

Taking a sigh, Adora’s head slumps.

“It was the fursuit.”

Shadow Weaver freezes. Perhaps Adora isn’t alone in this fear.

“The what?”

Another deep breath.

“It was Catra’s fursuit, Shadow Weaver.”

Shadow Weaver’s hands drop. “That’s the real reason? Not because you found out what we were doing at the Horde?”

“The fursuit is really ugly.” Adora’s throat stuffs up. It is painful to speak on this. “It is so, so ugly.” She begins to tear up. “I didn’t like what the Horde was doing, but not nearly as much as... I hated Catra’s fursuit.”

Shadow Weaver sighs. “What if I made her take it off?”

“She wouldn’t. She refused to do it for me then, and now that she hates me...”

“Then I shall kick Catra out of the Horde,” she suggests.

“That would defeat the purpose. I wouldn’t be with the Horde if Catra wasn’t, and she would still be wearing–“ her voice lowers–“that fursuit...”

“Oh, my god,” Shadow Weaver cowers in agony.

Adora sighs. “Yes, I know, it’s a lot. I don’t know how to fix this.”

“I hate the both of you.”

_**three.** _

This can’t be. Catra can’t be here.

She’s wearing a suit over a fursuit.

How is that even possible?

The worst thing is, the suit looks good.

“Which suit looks good, Adora? Which suit do you _really_ like seeing on me?”

All of a sudden, Catra’s standing right in front of her.

“Huh?”

“You were doing that stereotype where you think you’re just thinking thoughts but actually you’re just saying everything you’re thinking out loud,” Catra explains. “I can’t remember where that stereotype comes from. Is it anime? Wattpad fanfiction? Or does it come from... within?”

“What are you talking about?” Adora bites her lip. “It’s the fursuit, isn’t it? It’s the fursuit that’s making you–“

“This sexy?”

“No!”

Catra shrugs looking so nonchalant and effortlessly... no. Adora will not say it. Not even in her mind.

“Adora... there’s no point denying it,” Catra continues. “By the way, I can read your mind. I decided I can do that now. Forget the Wattpad fanfiction stuff. You said nothing out loud about how sexy you think i look in a fursuit and a suit, I just like read your mind or whatever.”

“Catra, I don’t–“

“Shhhhhhhhhh–“ Catra puts her fursuit finger up to Adora’s lips–“just experience it, okay?”

Adora gulps. Why is this... what is... what is happening to her?

Just then, Catra steps in even closer, wrapping her fursuit arms around Adora. Oh... this is a hug. Why is Catra hugging her?

“What are you, are you hugging me?”

“Not just that,” Catra says slyly. “I’m letting you feel me, Adora. Me, in this fursuit, against your skin. Go on. Tell me you like it.”

Adora’s body fills with this rage and a betrayed heat, causing her to shove Catra away and to the ground.

“How dare you!” She yells, hot and angry. “Don’t do that ever again. You, you tricked me!”

Catra falls to the ground with a thump and a cry.

“Who tricked who, Adora?” she sniffles, rubbing at her fursuit eye. “I’m going to become even more evil now.”

_**four.** _

“Adora.”

“Yes, Glimmer?”

Glimmer sighs. “We need to talk.”

Adora’s lip trembles. “About what?” she asks, but she has a bad feeling already.

“You’re being problematic horny, Adora,” and the despair in her voice, it cracks at Adora’s heart.

“No, no, Glimmer, I’m not!”

Bow, walks into the room with a banner saying ‘INTERVENTION’, and hangs it up on the wall. Oh no. Adora is trapped.

Glimmer shakes her head. “Adora, I didn’t even tell you why we think you’re being problematic horny.”

“Well, whatever the reason may be!” Adora clears her throat. “It simply isn’t true. I am...” she inhales, “the normal kind of horny. The normal kind of horny!”

“Adora, stop!” Bow looks at her, his kind eyes a tiny bit less kind today. “We know you love Catra, okay?”

Adora scoffs. “Well, I knew that. You knew that. We all know that. Why else would I keep trying to get her to join the Rebellion?”

“No, Adora. Not Catra as in you just love Catra. Catra as in... Catra with her _fursuit_ on.”

“We know you’re secretly turned on by Catra in her fursuit, Adora. There’s no point denying it any further.”

“I am going to deny it anyway.”

Adora gets up to storm out, to run far far away from Bow and Glimmer’s judgment. How could they? How could her trusted friends say such things?

And could they... could they be right?

_**five.** _

Another day, another fight with Catra.

She’s got a new outfit on now.

Adora doesn’t know what to think about it. There is a diamond-shaped hole in her clothes, and in that hole there is fur where skin should be.

Adora isn’t sure whether that bothers her.

Catra strikes at her, but it doesn’t even hurt because the claws on her fursuit aren’t real claws.

“Catra, give up! You don’t even pose a real threat in that fursuit. Please, just take it off and come with me! Join the Rebellion!”

“Why can’t I do one but not the other?” Catra questions. “Why do I have to take this fursuit off to come with you?”

Adora averts her eyes. “The Rebellion has no place for furries, Catra.”

“And yet you are there.”

“I’m not a furry, Catra!”

“Sure you are.” She scoffs, looking hurt for real now. “How long will you keep lying to yourself, huh? How long, Adora?” Her voice goes weak. “Scorpia accepts me for who I am. Why can’t you?”

Adora scowls, scoffs, hands on her hips. “If you like Scorpia so much, why don’t you just marry her?!”

“Because she’s not you!” she bellows, loud and clear, reverberating through the woods where many furries live.

Adora’s heart pounds. She stands there speechless for a moment, as Catra runs off in tears. What does she want? For Catra to take off her fursuit? Or for Catra to keep it on?

_**the last one.** _

Adora’s body is broken as she crawls with every inch of her life, desperately reaching for Catra.

She knows what she wants now. She wants to save Catra. Not from herself, but from the evil clutches of Horde Prime. How dare he.

Catra’s fursuit is a little bit loose.

With a gasping breath, Adora reaches over for Catra’s dying body. She cannot let this happen. Not like this.

She adjusts the head part of Catra’s fursuit, tightening it, making sure it is on properly. There, perfect. Now Catra is in her fursuit in all its furry glory.

And Adora is going to get them out of here.

Where she and Catra can be safe.

Where they can be furries together.

**Author's Note:**

> yo y'all know what would be really funny???? if you gave this fic kudos. if this fic just had a shit ton of kudos and then people filter the tag for kudos expecting quality but then they get this. wouldn't that be so fucking funny. also lets be real there's some fic on here with a shit ton of kudos that frankly does not deserve it. do i have less rights just because this is a fake furry fursuit fic? huh? fuck this i am so angry i am livid i cannot believe i have done this
> 
> anyway follow me on tumblr/twitter @scrawnycatra also follow apsa @appsa and jules @catradoraism on tumblr too


End file.
